Closer To You
by LuvBTR35
Summary: Melanie just thought today was a normal day but when she gets a text from her best friend Logan telling her to meet the guys for a surprise, what can Melanie expect? 1shot


**Hey Everyone! **

**I read over all the reviews for my first story. And I took those suggestions and used them for my next story. This story is kinda based around the song "One Step Closer" by Shane Harper. If you haven't heard the song before I suggest when you get to the part where someone sings it (I'm not gonna say who! It would ruin the surprise! :P) play it on YouTube. It might help you understand it a little better! I am in love with this song so I though 'Why not put it in my story?' I really hope that all of you enjoy this story! I had a ton of fun writing it! If you have any suggestions on what I should write about or any comments, feel free to review! I try to check my reviews every day! :) Now enough of me! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Melanie woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off. "Who is texting me this early in the morning?" she said, rolling over to the nightstand to grab her cell. When she looked she smiled. It was her best friend Logan sending her a text.<p>

'Melanie! Its time to get up! We have a surprise planned for you today. Meet us at the Starbucks on the corner of 6th and Grand street at 2PM. Can't wait to see you! Logan'

Melanie read the text with delight and then got up to shower and get dressed. After she took her shower she was stuck trying to pick out an outfit to wear. She looked through her closet like three times before deciding on wearing her favorite Abercrombie & Fitch sweater with her Hollister skinny jeans and her neon green converse. She ran down the stairs to get some breakfast. She saw her little sister McKenna sitting at the kitchen table

"Hey McKenna!" she said giving her a hug. "What are you gonna do today?"

"Not sure yet Melanie! I heard the guys have a surprise for you!" McKenna replied.

"How did you hear that? Did Logan text you again? Melanie asks curiously

"Maybe.." McKenna says winking.

Melanie slaps McKenna on the back of the head and then grabs the box of Cheerios and pours herself a bowl. She eats it quickly then runs upstairs to put her makeup on. Melanie finishes her makeup and then grabs her laptop to check her Twitter and Facebook. She reads the tweets that Logan sent her last night. Melanie replies to all of them quickly then shuts down her laptop and grabs her purse. She hears a ding from her purse. She looks in and sees she has a new text message from Logan

'Hey Melanie. Can you bring McKenna with you when you meet us at Starbucks? I think Carlos has a crush on her. Haha. See you soon! Logan'

'Ooooooh! Carlos like McKenna! Carlos likes McKenna! I better not tell her!' Melanie thought in her head.

Melanie ran down the stairs to the living room where McKenna was watching Shake It Up.

"Hey McKenna. Logan texted me and wants you to come with me when I meet the guys at Starbucks."

"Why does he want me to come?" McKenna ask curiously.

"I have no clue." Melanie said trying not to tell the secret she just learned.

"Well.. Let's go now. I gotta go to Target and run some other errands while I'm out." Melanie said grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her toward the door.

Melanie left a note for her mother who had gone to work for the day.

McKenna and Melanie got into the car and drove to Target. Melanie and McKenna went into Target where Melanie bought Big Time Rush's CD "Elevate" and Shane Harper's new CD. McKenna went to the DVDs where she bought the first season of Shake It Up and Big Time Rush on DVD. They looked around some more and then they went to check out. It was only noon when they left Target so they still had two hours to burn.

"How about we go get a Frosty at Wendy's?" McKenna suggested.

"Sure! Let's go!" Melanie said. McKenna knew that frosties at Wendy's are Melanie's favorite snack!

They drove to Wendy's where they both got large chocolate frosties. They gulped them down waaaayyyyy too fast and got brain freezes.

"Makkeee it stooppp!" McKenna screamed trying not to giggle.

They kept giggling till the brain freezes went away. Then they drove to Starbucks to meet they guys for the surprise.

When they walked into Starbucks they immediately saw Logan , Carlos, James and Kendall sitting at one of the tables. McKenna and Melanie walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Melanie said giving each of them a hug while saving Logan for last.

"Hey Melanie!" Carlos said. "Hi McKenna." he said to her smiling.

"Hi Carlos!" McKenna said smiling back

Kendall looked at Melanie in a strange way. Melanie noticed that he was looking at her strangely and asked Logan if she could talk to him in private. Logan and Melanie walked outside. Logan leaned up against his red convertible while Melanie talked.

"Why was Kendall staring at me in a weird way? Does he like me or something? It's kinda creeping me out!" Melanie said looking at Logan for the answer to her question.

"Sorry to tell you Melanie but I don't know! Kendall hasn't mentioned anything about you to me over the past couple weeks! He just asked me today if we could have you meet us today so I have no clue! Sorry Mel." Logan replied sadly.

They walked back inside and Melanie saw McKenna sitting at the table next to Carlos. He kept staring at each other. Melanie went and stood behind Carlos.

"Go ahead! Ask her out already! I know you like my sister and I'm totally fine with it!" Melanie whispered into Carlos' ear.

Carlos must have heard what Melanie had said.

"McKenna, will you go out with me?" He said sending a wink Melanie's way.

"Awwww! Carlos! Of course I'll go out with you!" McKenna said, giving him a kiss on the cheek!

Melanie looked around for Kendall and she didn't see him anywhere. James told her to turn around and there she saw Kendall with his guitar and a mic set up.

"I wanna dedicate this next song to Melanie. Melanie.. Will you go out with me? Listen to the song first and then tell me your answer."

Kendall began to strum the chords to the song. As soon as Melanie heard the first words she knew the song.

"Woahhh ohh, hey hey  
>Listen<br>I can't keep chasing you around  
>all of this running just bringing me down<br>its got me down  
>Every time I look at you the angels sing<br>I hope you hear them too  
>ohhhhhhhh, oh<p>

I hope you here them too  
>got me feeling hypnotized<br>and girl it makes me feel alive  
>Heeyyyy Yeahhh<p>

I'd climb the highest mountain  
>and I'd sail across the sea<br>baby for you I'd do anything  
>I'd fly to the moon<br>I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
>just to get one step closer to you<p>

Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby  
>the sky is falling down<br>well baby are you down, down, down, down

I could wait forever and a day  
>just to have you look my way (just look my way)<br>look my way yeah

It's in every little thing I do  
>'cause baby I do it all for you<br>Heeyyy yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain  
>and I'd sail across the sea<br>baby for you I'd do anything  
>I'd fly to the moon<br>I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
>just to get one step closer to you<p>

I will write you a million love songs  
>just to hear you sing<br>baby for you I'd do anything

I'd fight superman  
>just to hold your hand<br>I have to get one step closer to you

And now your in my arms  
>I knew it from the start<br>That I'd never break your heart  
>If this ain't love then nothing else is<br>I'd do anything for just one kiss

I'd climb the highest mountain  
>I'd sail across the sea<br>for you I'd do anything  
>I'd plan a picnic on the moon<br>just for me and you (x2)

I will write you a million love songs  
>just to hear you sing<br>baby for you I'd do everything

Yeah, I'd fight superman  
>just to hold your hand<br>have to get one step closer to you

ooohhh, yeahhhh  
>just to get one step closer to you"<p>

"So Melanie.. Will you go out with me?" Kendall asked with a smile on his face

"Let me think.. You just serenaded me with my favorite song, in one of the most popular coffee shops in LA, in front of my sister and my best friends. Heck ya! I'll go out with you Kendall!'

Kendall ran over and Melanie kissed him. It was a soft romantic kiss, but Melanie knew it would be a kiss she would remember for the rest of her life!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Review it please? Thank you so much for reading it! <strong>

**xoxo**

**Alexis**


End file.
